Bad Love
by CDLUVM
Summary: "Why doesn't he love me? He only wants Jade am I not good enough for him? Maybe I should change. I'd rather have him then myself" Tori and Beck are dating till Beck sees Jade and Andre kiss. R&R based off song Bad by the Cab


**DiScLaImEr: I dOn'T oWn ViCtOrIoUs, If So It WoN't EnD! oR bAd- By ThE cAb NoUgH sAiD!**

"_**It feels like it was yesterday**_

_**We were in love**_

_**Why's it falling apart?"**_

**NoRmAl PoV**

Beck and Tori had been dating for a month and everything was going great, till Beck saw Jade kiss ANDRE. That's when he changed. He always starts kissing Tori just to get a reaction out of Jade. Jade's too caught up in talking with Andre to even notice. He begins changing his clothes and attitude to be with Jade.

"_He's never been one to walk away_

_But he had enough, and it's breaking_

_My heart"_

**ToRi PoV**

Beck and I are sitting at our table, laughing about our memories we've made between the weeks we've been dating. But once Beck saw Jade he frowned. I smiled sadly. "I've had enough!" he exclaimed standing up from the table and walking into the school. I follow him, he ends up leaning against the wall and sliding to the floor. I sit next to him grabbing his hand.

"_He says he loves me just the way that _

_He should_

_It's nothing that I do_

_No, it's nothing I say"_

"Are you ok? Did I say or do something?" I asked

"No, I love you Tori. I really do … But I'm not over Jade", he answered.

"**Yeah baby, I know that you're good!**

**But I don't want a good girl**

**No, Not today"**

**BeCk PoV**

I know Tori loves me; I know she's always there. But I don't want that. I want Jade. Tori doesn't do anything fun anymore. We don't hang out at the park, because Tori hates the lake. We go to the movies but unlike Jade she actually watches the movie. Jade also picks scarier movies then Tori. Tori usually lets me pick, but Jade demands her choice. I miss her …

"**Cause I want it bad **

**I want a bad girl, Baby bad**

**I want a love that's crazy, yeah**

**I want a bad girl, baby**

**Bad, I want it bad"**

I want it bad, I want Jade! I want the crazy unpredictable love we shared. When we would plan a date a month ahead and she still showed up late, just to make an entrance. I wish she wasn't with Andre! What does he have that I don't?

"_He wants a girl who stays out too late_

_And when he calls, _

_She won't answer the phone"_

**ToRi PoV**

I lay on my bed in my room. Listening to my iPod, wandering what does she have that don't? When h talks about her he says she stays out late with him and goes home at like 12 midnight. Unlike me, Goodie-two-shoes, Tori who goes home at exactly 8:00 pm. Or whenever my parents ask, or say anything different. He talks about when he called her, she never picked up. He said he always panic and drive over to her house and she would always be smirking when he walked into her house panicked. I wish he would do that for me….

"_Oh, He wants a girl who likes it her way_

_And through it all,_

_He knows he'll end up alone."_

I sat up on my bed looking at the picture of Beck and me when we first got together. Those we're the god old days. I smiled sadly, I start crying, pulling my legs to my chest. He loves her not me. He likes how bossy she is, he loves her through everything! But I know he's going to end up alone. I don't want that…

"_Yeah, yeah_

_He says he loves me just the way that he should_

_It's nothing that I do_

_No, no_

_It's nothing I say"_

I cry more as I think about all the times he's told me he loved me. It was a lie, he loved her not me. He never did … I wish I could believe him when he said I didn't do or say anything to push him away. But I can't, I Want to fix this. I want him to want me!

"**Oh pretty baby, **

**I know that you're good**

**But I don't want a good girl**

**No, not today"**

**BeCk PoV**

Tori is pretty, don't get me wrong. But something about Jade has me wanting her more. She tries pushing me away saying things like "I'm with Andre" or "Beck we're not together". When she told me she loved me all those time she said it, was she lying? Did she even love me at all?

"**Cause I want it bad **

**I want a bad girl, Baby bad**

**I want a love that's crazy, yeah"**

**I wanna fight,**

**I wanna rock and roll and party all night**

**Yeah, I want it bad,**

**I want a bad girl, baby**

**Bad**

**I want it bad"**

I miss cuddling up with Jade and her knocking me off the bed telling me I'm being too mushy. That never happens with Tori, she just sighs contently and lets me hold her. I also miss going out to party's with Jade, she would always ended up wasted and I would take her home. She would end up passing out on her couch. With Tori we never did anything remotely close to that she was always one who didn't go to those ragging party's that got out of hand. She never needed me …..

"_He's sick of predictable_

_Tired of acting logical_

_He's gotta shake it up tonight"_

**ToRi PoV**

Beck's sick of me! He hates that I'm predictable. He doesn't like acting logical. He hates everything about me. I hate this I love him but he's in love with some other girl, who has a boyfriend, which is his best friends girlfriend. Andre had the same issue with Jade; Beck is having, except he never tried anything. Beck would if he got her to talk to him. I just made myself even more depressed.

"_Yeah,_

_He wants something physical_

_Not something invisible,_

_Oh yeah_

_He's tired of being good"_

I never do anything to prove i might be just as good as Jade. He even said we were like invisible? And he's tired of being good he's tired of playing by the rules….

"_**Let's be bad!"**_

**NoRmAl PoV**

Tori decided she would change for Beck. If he didn't think she was good enough being herself, she would change. She loved him too much to ruin what they had. She started dressing like Jade, acting like her. Tori hated it, she loved being herself … But she love Beck more. She hopes one day she'll be ok being second best … because that's all she is to him … second best.

"**I want a bad girl, baby**

**Bad**

**I want a love that's crazy, yeah **

**I want a bad girl, baby **

**Bad**

**I want a love that's crazy, yeah **

**I wanna fight,**

**I wanna rock and roll and party all night**

**Yeah, I want it bad,**

**I want a bad girl, baby**

**Bad**

**I want a love that's crazy, yeah**

**I wanna fight,**

**I wanna rock and roll and party all night**

**Yeah, I want it bad,"**

Hi So DiD yOu LiKe It? SoRrY iF iT sOuNdEd LiKe I wAs BaShInG BoRi BeCaUsE i WaSn'T. mY fAv. ShIp Is BaT bUt BoRi Is So CuTe. HoPe YoU lIkEd It


End file.
